


shimmer and sparkle

by lourrygum



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, your hair changes colour when you meet your soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3720241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lourrygum/pseuds/lourrygum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No, like-" he pauses, staring at Michael incredulously. "Your hair. It's blue."</p><p>"What?" Michael asks again, hands going to his hair in panic. "No it's not. It's red."</p><p>"I can fucking see it and I'm telling you it's bright blue."</p><p> </p><p>or, a soulmate au where your hair changes colour when you meet your soulmate</p>
            </blockquote>





	shimmer and sparkle

**Author's Note:**

> this title is terrible what am I even doing w/my life
> 
> anyway I love soulmate aus so I wrote this one
> 
> even though it's rated G there's still some curse words so probably don't read if that upsets u 
> 
> ps I didn't proofread this at all lmao
> 
> enjoy!

It's a normal Saturday.

Both Calum and Michael are pretending school doesn't exist for the time being so by association, homework doesn't exist either which is good because they haven't done any and don't plan on doing so anytime soon. 

They're at the library, ironically, but study is the furthest thing from their minds because Calum spotted an autobiography of the bass guitarist of one of their favourite bands and they're sitting smushed up against each other, reading the book with an eagerness that's almost funny.

"I wish algebra was this interesting," Calum mutters as they read about how Mike Dirnt decided he wanted to be in a band. 

"Shhh," is all Michael said, brows furrowing in the way they did when he was trying to concentrate. 

"Um, hi?" Came a voice from overhead. They both raised their heads, immediately disliking whoever it was that had interrupted them. Michael particularly didn't like the fact that he had to crane his neck so high to see his face. The boy was tall, much taller than him. He didn't know how he felt about people being taller than him. There had been a time in his life when Calum had been about an inch taller than him and Michael had demanded he "stop growing". Weirdly enough, Calum had, and he'd never forgiven Michael for kind of cursing him. Michael thought he was being a baby about it. He was 6'2 for Gods sake, there was no need for him to ascend any higher. 

But, right. The boy.

He had a quiff that made him seem taller than he was, and Michael practically felt like a dwarf. He also had a lip ring and did Michael mention he had a thing for piercings? 

"Hi," Calum said eventually because no one has said anything to him in like ten seconds and it's weird.

"Hey. Can I, um, borrow that book after you? I want to...um... Read it."

Michael blinks. "Well, yeah, that's generally what you do with a book. But since you feel the need to reassure us like that, I'm not so sure."

"W-what?" 

Michael feels a smile tugging at his lips. He was so easy. "I'm just saying, maybe you have some kind of book fetish-"

"God," Calum sighs, smiling apologetically at the other boy. "Ignore him. Yeah, you can have the book. I'm Calum, by the way," he smiles and Michael wishes he could be normal like Calum. Mr 99% Legs doesn't seem to mind, though. He's still smiling, which... yeah. He has a nice smile.

"Hi. 'M Luke." Luke replies, nodding at Calum.

"I feel like we've all said 'hi' like eighty times. Hi." Michael says, smile growing wider when Luke laughs. "I'm Michael."

"Hi Michael," Luke says, and Michael hopes he's not imagining the way Luke's looking at him the way he sometimes imagines he did the dishes but he actually didn't. 

"Haven't seen you around, Luke, are you new?" Calum wonders, and it's not weird because they live in a tiny town and everyone knows each other and they're pretty sure they'd have noticed some 6 foot 5 guy with a lip ring that wears beanies even though it's really fucking hot.

"Yeah," Luke replies, and, to Michael's delight, sits down. He's still quite a bit taller than Michael though. "moved here like last week. I start school on Monday."

"Cool." Michael tries to sound casual, he really does. "Come find us at lunch okay? We sit at the table in the middle so everyone can admire us."

Michael's graced with another Luke Laugh and it's really great because his eyes squint a little and he just laughs with his whole face and yeah. It's cute.

"I will." He checks the time on his phone. "I've gotta go. My moms gonna kill me if I don't report back to let her know I made it to the library and back without getting mugged." He sighs, rolling his eyes. "She's really protective whenever we move somewhere new." 

Calum hands him the book with an understanding nod. Michael waves as Luke walks away, and he doesn't notice how well Luke's jeans fit him at all.

\---

"Luke's nice, don't you think?" Michael tries to say this as casually as he can, like he hasn't been on his mind since they left the library.

"Yeah," Calum nods, body tensing in the way it does whenever they play FIFA. Michael's laying next to him, their legs touching, and he's also winning 5-2, so yeah, life's good. "I like his hair." He adds, voice strained as he tries to score a goal.

Michael nods, glad that he isn't that only one that noticed how silky Luke's hair looks and yeah silky is the right word to use here. 

"Yeah. He has nice hair. I like his eyes. They're really blue." Calum wriggles against Michael slightly. 

"Got a crush, Mikey?" He wonders, smirking. 

"Shut up. And his legs. They're really long and so are his fingers. Did you see them? Wow,"

Calum pauses the game, moving his leg away from Michael's like it's burnt him which it very nearly has.

"Michael, you're- it's blue," 

"What?" Michael says, eyebrows furrowed. in confusion. Calum shakes his head.

"No, like-" he pauses, staring at Michael incredulously. "Your hair. It's blue."

"What?" Michael asks again, hands going to his hair in panic. "No it's not. It's red."

"I can fucking see it and I'm telling you it's bright blue."

Michael's eyes widen in a mixture of shock and delight and his cheeks go pink and so does his hair. 

Calum rolls his eyes. "Who were you thinking about just now?" 

Michael blushes and the light pink shade of his hair intensifies. 

"Luke." As soon as he says the word, his hair is blue again, a brilliant shade that no hair dye could ever replicate. 

"You little shit. I can't believe you met your soulmate before I met mine." Calum grumbles, but Michael isn't listening anymore. 

Luke is his soulmate. Tall, funny, leggy Luke. Michael couldn't have asked for anything better. 

\---

Michael has a beanie jammed over his head at school on Monday. He gets a few looks from a few different people, obviously suspicious, but Michael doesn't want anyone gossiping about who he's bonded with yet. Not until he sees Luke.

Calum's whining about how boring his hair colour looks in comparison to Michael's and a glance in a mirror confirms that Michael's hair turns orange when he's amused. 

When he sees him, he's sitting in the cafeteria at the table Calum mentioned to him at the library. Michael smiles at the fact that he remembered, Luke looks up and sees him.

As their eyes meet, Michael's heart pounds in his chest and he can't get close to him quick enough; it feels like a necessity. He manages to not run, walking to stand in front of the table, Calum by his side.

"Hi," Luke greets him, a small smile on his face. 

A whole range of things flash through Michael's head, from what colour Luke's hair is under the beanie that he has also chosen to wear, to how wide is smile is and how Michael never wants to see him frown. 

"So," Michael says, sitting down next to Luke. "Anything new about your hair that you think I should know?"

Luke shrugs. "Maybe. Anything new about yours?"

Michael pulls the beanie off his head, a mess of blue hair greeting Luke.

"You tell me." 

Luke grins and takes his hat off too, quiff a light green colour. 

"Pretty," Michael says, running his fingers through it. He doesn't know how he's ever going to stop smiling. He's aware of Calum watching them, as well as a few other people in the crowded cafeteria but he really couldn't care less. 

"It's the colour of your eyes," Luke is staring at Michael like he wants to wrap him in a blanket and hug him forever. 

"Mine's the colour of yours." Michael grins. 

"I feel like I should have popcorn," Calum chimes in. Michael looks at him and rolls his eyes.

Luke leans in suddenly and when Michael looks back at him, he's close enough that he can feel Luke's breath on his face. His eyes are such a pretty shade of blue that Michael's glad his hair took after them.

Michael closes the space between then them and immediately hears a loud whoop followed by a yell of "get it, Clifford!", probably from Calum. 

Luke's lips are soft as they move against Michael's, tongue brushing tentatively against his bottom lip. Michael moans softly and Luke's tongue slides against his. 

When they break apart, they're both grinning. 

"So, wanna skip school and go make out some more?" Michael waggled his eyebrows. Luke sighs. 

"My mom would kill me if she knew my soulmate was such a rule breaker."

"You love me."

Luke smiles. "I do,"


End file.
